You Saw Me Coming
by ClaireBearLautner
Summary: Jacob Black & Claire Robinson have never met; though Jacob's mind has. Moving to NYC unwillingly, he's in search of finding a new life, trying to forget his uneventful past. Although, his first day there, he meets her. Emotions fly, but love blooms. A/H
1. One Small Step Towards A Big Goal

**Hey all, welcome to the first (maybe) chapter of **_Everything and More_**. I say maybe, just because I'm not sure if I want this to be a full chapter story or just a one shot. Only because I always want to be committed to one story that I'm working on so that it turns out well in the end... But I wanted to see if anyone reads this... And if I get good feedback, maybe I'll continue it! Maybe, maybe, maybe... :) And also, I'll probably change the title name over and over, because I can't figure out on what to call this damn thing! "**_I Love You_**", "**_Thank you New York_**", "**_Enchanted To Meet You_**". I have no clue.. Mind you, I wrote this the other night. Fixed it up a bit today... So here goes.. Enjoy. I hope. =D**

* * *

_**Jacob**_

There I stood, directly in the middle of Times Square, thousands of human beings piled all on one block around me. I felt myself being gently knocked either forwards or backwards, the object of force coming from the few strangers trying to get by and on to their future destination. I, on the other hand, was pretty much frozen in my black boots; glue had suddenly hardened, sticking me to the dark gray concrete.

My name is Jacob Black. I am originally from Forks, Washington but recently moved over to the Big Apple in search of a fresh start, a new beginning you could say. I had just turned twenty three and felt as if I needed to fend for myself from now on... Dad couldn't agree anymore than he did when I announced my plan.

Things back home weren't as I expected them to be... Well I learned after high school that life couldn't just be handed to you on a plate. Your future for that matter, couldn't be given to you; work had to be put in to achieve that goal. Obviously.

All my friends and enemies; sorta speak, were having the time of their lives right before my eyes. Some finding colleges to apply to, getting accepted to that college, stumbling into their soulmate and getting married the next year... And even my best friend... Whom I have loved deeply all my life, all since we made those stupid, useless mud pies in my front yard... Once she finally moved to Forks, everything kinda changed. For the good. She's now twenty five, engaged and expecting her first child. I was happy for her, truly I was, but she had been my first love.. Everything crumbled when I was the first to know about the bun in her oven. With that rich kid, Edward Cullen. I still hated him.

I never meant to hurt Bella that night. That year I was being way too hard on myself... Tying to be the best perfectionist I could be, for my Dad and for myself. School was tough, work was overbearing, life itself.. was almost lonely. It was easily eating me alive and my mind and body couldn't take it any longer.

It was my 21st birthday and I had invited most of my buddies (and Bella of course) down to Seattle for a night on the town. Ending with a round of drinks at a local bar. Sounds like a good time right? Well, Bella was still dating that over-hairsprayed guy then so she was bit hesitant of the idea of coming out with me. But I eventually coaxed her into it.

It was almost midnight when Bella came up to me and said that she would be leaving, though I didn't notice that I had more drinks than I wanted, turning out that I was a bit out... _there_. My aggressive self took control when she said that and I begged- no I _demanded _her not to leave. 'Stay with me forever' I think those were the correct words. The fear and innocence in her eyes were still fresh in my mind as of today.. Embry came up from behind us, wondering what was going on. Though instead of me pushing him off gently, I actually shoved him to the ground. Which had the whole bar look at us.

"Jacob, calm down." Quil, ran over and helped up Embry who was rubbing his chest where I hit him.

"Jake, please.." Bella hushed.

I only remember seeing the bruises I'd caused on Bella's wrists when Edward brought her over to my house for an apology. _That dick_. After that, he pretty much banned her from seeing me ever again... I never wanted that much to drink, it was my birthday for crying out loud! Plus, when I'm angry, I'm _angry_. It's hard to control something that was never meant to be me. From then on, I've never spoken to Edward. Bella has snuck out a few times to come see me, which I appreciated, because I had grown to miss her.

Days, months, years passed and I out grew everything that happened back then. Thats when I began having visions. Vivid scenes of myself and this...woman. Living life, having fun and the most enjoyable company with each other. I had never seen her in my life, but I secretly felt this urge, this pull towards trying to find her. All in order to get myself together as a man. As a person.

So that's the reason why I'm here. Packed my bags, got on a plane, and went to search for my dream girl. Fun story huh?

As I continued to be in the way of people, I squinted my eyes a little in the smog filled air, trying to see a bit further in front of me. Yeah, I'm easily over six feet but New York is tightly packed. Especially in the late spring.. Apparently anyway. How would I know anything about big cities? This is all foreign to me. Que paso? Ha.

My eyes focused more and more until I noticed someone leaning against the railing. It was _her_.

_Sweet baby Jesus._

I may sound crazy, which I probably am, but this... It couldn't be real. Thank you, New York.

I knew I picked the right city heh.

Her caramel toned skin was glowing with beauty from beneath the light violet T-shirt that she wore. Black leggings covered her muscle toned legs that seemed to go on for miles, they were so long. Her hair, almost looking jet black; though tinting a light brown in the smallest of sunlight. It was curled wavy, going all the way down to the mid of her back. A gray slouchy style beanie was atop her head. I tried to pick my jaw up from the ground but it was useless. Only because she picked her head up from her cell phone and looked right in my direction. I gaped at her expression.

Piercing brown pupils bored into mine, or so I thought. It was still beautiful. Her mouth slightly pursed as she studied her surroundings before turning to look in front of her.

I started to inch my way through the crowd, demanding to get to know this goddess. But just as I got through the mob and out in the open, she quickly snapped her attention back to me, noticing my sudden presence. I smiled warily at her, hands immediately going into my worn out jean pockets. A century and a half later, she smiled back at me. My breathing hitched up the gage and I figured that she could see my chest rise and fall rapidly. Idiot nerves.

Soon out of no where, a guy in all black comes racing towards her and snatches her phone from her grasp.

"Hey!" She screams. And I was off.

It was hard to keep my eyes on the bastard but I tried my best not to knock over too many bystanders. 'Sorry' and 'Excuse me' flew out of my already open mouth as I continued rushing down the sidewalk. His stumpy figure darted in and out of my view, making wide turns around corners and pushing more people in my way. I mentally pushed my legs harder and faster, which eventually helped. I was flying.

The guy finally got stopped by a man in a very expensive looking suit. He scrambled heavily as he watched me approach, though not being able to escape within the big guys hold. But in all of my might, the jerkhole chucked her blackberry to his right.

_Right in the fucking street._

_What the hell!_

Fury raced through my body while I tried to hold myself back from going into the traffic filled intersection. Only a second later, a large semi rolled its fat ass right over the little cell phone. My eyes closed in defeat as I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Sorry man. Was that yours?" The dude in the suit said, handing the retard over to a cop. What're the odds...

"Nah.. Some girls. I better go find her..." I looked over at him. He nodded and stepped inside the awaiting limo.

"Thanks for the help anyway." I called out before he shut the door.

"No problem!" His voice echoed as the long, sleek black limo drove off.

What a nice guy...

Wait.. I knew him! From somewhere on TV. _Tom Welling?_ Wow, that's cool.

After figuring out I had just met someone famous my first day in New York, I realised that the girl would be really wondering what was happening. Ten minutes of running later, I was just across the street from her. She was sat on a bench, biting her nails in anticipation. Once I got the go to cross, I walked casually over and was soon in front of her.

Her eyes slowly roamed from my feet, all the up to my face. Probably in shock of this six foot giant standing before her, she leaned back against the bench, a puzzled expression on her oval face.

"I... Um." I think I forgot how to talk. Though she grinned at my stumbles. "The guy who stole your phone," I breathed. "He threw it in the street and it got crushed. I'm sorry."

Her light features fell, "Its okay.. That phone was getting crappy anyway."

I made a face.

"Thank you though. For chasing that guy?.. But um," She said quickly with a smile, ending with a small giggle.

I laughed, "No problem. No problem at all..." I trailed off, adjusting my stance.

It was silent for a moment. Awkward.

"Sorry if this is... weird, but have we met before?" Her etched eyebrow raised while she stood up.

You have no idea how ironic that was. I only shrugged. "I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." My hand extended out. Her movements were timid at first but she shook my hand firmly. "Claire."

"That's a beautiful name." I swallowed as our hands held each other. Did I just say that out loud?...

Although, she blushed and said, "Thank you."

All was quiet, still shaking hands and staring into each other. My heart beat raised higher and higher until I couldn't handle it anymore. I over heard a loud clearing of someones throat and I let go of her hand then. Relieved of the anxiety.

"So.." I looked down at my feet.

"I.. um, have to get going." I glanced up to see those dark chocolate brown diamonds twinkle.

"O-okay." I kind of grinned.

"Thanks again for doing what you did. It was... interesting." Her voice almost sounded.. I didn't really know.

"It wasn't any trouble.." I breathed at how easy it was to get lost in her eyes.

"Hmm." Her eyes studied mine for a moment. "I'll see you around." She waved timidly as she backed away from me. Bumping into a woman in the process had both of us chuckle.

"Maybe. It's a big city after all." I smiled, running my fingers through my hair.

"Right... What was I thinking?" A light bubbly laugh came from her as she smiled sweetly before turning all the way around and jogging off down the sidewalk.

I smiled. My whole body felt like it was smiling. I guess finding the one wasn't as hard as I thought.. _Shit, maybe I shouldn't have said that._

I shoved my hands in my pockets and strolled off aimlessly. Claire's shy, sweet smile all over my mind.

Now I just had to try and find her again.

* * *

**So? Crap or no? **

**Review and tell me alllllllllllllllllllllll about it, okay? Okay :) **

**XOXOX**


	2. Dirty Boots

Hiiiiiiiiiii :) So as you can see, I guess I'm continuing this? ;) Thanks for the reviews I did get, they mean a lot for sure. But I may need to ask you for some help... Give me any ideas on what to OFFICIALLY call this story? I'd be forever and internally grateful... Oooooo! Hahaha, Toy Story.. I love those little green, plush aliens. :):) So if you could do that, I'd so appreciate it! Message me, or review, and let me know. There's no deadline or whatever, none of that time crap is needed ;)

Anyways, READ ON! XOXOX

* * *

_**Claire**_

Today would be like any other morning. A brisk walk through the city, pick up a smoothie from Jamba Juice on my way back, study, then class. _How much of a robot was I?_

I'm Claire Robinson and I'm majoring in dance. Or more like trying to anyway... I just turned twenty one back in October, whoo whoo. Another step into legal-ness felt great. Graduating high school just a couple years ago was an extreme accomplishment for me, but moving onto college would be another tough challenge that I eventually took. Back home in sunny California, is where my parents still were. I missed them dearly, thoughts of them always on my mind, but now on my own - or kind of with my best friends - I live in New York City, living life as it comes.

During our senior year, ironically all three of us applied to the same college up east. All in all, we got accepted. Addie, Hayley and I are pretty much three peas in a pod, hah. I loved them both so much and in an effort of saving money, all of our families pitched in to pay for a nice apartment down in Manhattan that we could share. Where we've now occupied for almost a year now.

Oh college life was... _different_. And definitely difficult. Throughout hectic class schedules, dance classes and finals, we barely had any fun girl nights out. Maybe a few here and there, but come on, we're single! Sigh.

As I came out of my room, running attire on, I stepped into the small kitchen to get a bottled water from the fridge before I left.

Of course I didn't realise that I had come to see Addie showing off her fabulous singing skills while ironing her blouse.

"She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress- _wah oh_!" Her octaves were really off as they broke the lovely morning that I had quickly stopped enjoying. Although, its typical for her to sing while doing chores and stuff. _Always _at the top of her lungs.

"She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, _what a slut_-" She suddenly muttered to herself, before going back to finish the chorus. "_Wah oh!_" She particularly enjoyed Taylor Swift songs the best.

I chuckled quietly as I leaned on the counter, eyeing her like usual.

Her dancing was too out of control for those poor earbuds and they both flew out, having her frown at the ground.

"_What?_ You gotta keep going no matter what!" I called at her with a smile.

Her different colored eyes narrowed for a second but she laughed it off, unplugging the cord and pulling on her freshly ironed shirt.

Just then, Hayley walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her petite figure. "Did I hear singing?"

"_Yessss_!" Addie sang as she walked past her to go down the hall to her room.

Hayley giggled and shook her head that held dripping, wet blonde hair.

I inhaled in and said, "Well I'm off.. Be back in a while." I snatched my bottle and walked towards the door.

"Okay, have fun." I heard Hayley say once I opened and closed the heavy door.

Just as I was about to press the elevator button, "BE SAFE!"

"Oh Jesus Adeline." I muttered laughing. Gotta love her. Trust me, she wasn't always this _crazy_. She can listen really well to all your problems and be the caring big sister you always wanted... Unless shes had a few red bulls in the last hour. That was a different story that would be kept secret.

The weather in the city was usually a bipolar bitch, but surprisingly she cleaned herself up a bit today. The sun was shining warmly, a cool reasonable breeze blew down my neck from time to time. It was actually a beautiful day out. Even for late April.

I had jogged about two miles down the street from the apartment, but my brain wanted to push for at least three more. One of my favorite songs from Anberlin, The Undeveloped Story, blasted in my ears as I drove my feet into the concrete.

Ten minutes seemed to slowly tick by and I was just at the ridge of my finish line.

Times Square.

The streetlight across from me went green, having me stop in my tracks at the edge of the crosswalk. I breathed heavily in and out through my nose, controlling the rapid beatings of my pulsing heart. I observed the on goings of a group of people- more like a mob full as they migrated over to my side like a flock of geese. Cars, little and large zoomed right on through at their opportunity. My eyes clearly glued on the orange-out-of-the-fucking-blue-Lamborghini Murciélago. Its engine rumbled through the pavement like _Zeus _had the worst temper tantrum of his life. Practically half of the other heads who joined me in the drooling fest were guys. Whatever, I'm a girl and can enjoy sports cars like any other.

I shook my head and closed my wide open mouth. _Did I really look like that?_ Not attractive. Strangers who've been waiting to cross the street pushed me along as it was our turn finally. I muttered a 'sorry' and walked on with the rest of them.

When I quickly staggered over to the railing by a Subway entrance, I rested against it before making my journey back. I always did this. Enjoying all the crazy signs, lights and wacky people trying to get money. I particularly loved watching Billy. A local artist who did portraits for passing tourists who were recently hooked and happily amused with seeing some of his work that sat around him.

I studied what was sketched on his white slate. It was slightly different from what he usually drew but still I was amazed at his drawing ability. A little girl was sat on her mothers lap, with a small yellow daisy grasped tightly in her tiny hands. A smile of easy happiness was drawn all over her face. It made me smile just watching her and her mother appear upon the white paper magically with each stroke of Billy's pencil.

After a few minutes, he was finished. The overall piece was charming yet sophisticated. The woman paid for their new artwork and her and the brunette child walked off into the heart of the bustling city.

"How long did that one take, Billy?" I crossed my arms as he began to prepare for a new costumer.

"Only twenty minutes." His round ice blue eyes flickered up at me.

"Wow, that's definitely impressive." I grinned, crossing my ankles.

"Why thank you Claire." He smiled with ease while his fingertips brushed through his tousled blonde hair.

He was so young and so very talented... Only 19 years old and living out in Manhattan by himself. Although he went to the same college as us it was incredibly difficult to have lost his parents just a few years ago. They died when a large, devastating F4 tornado hit Texas one summer, Billy surviving only because he was at home when it happened. He got to the basement luckily in time...

Billy sat back in his chair and huffed a breath full of exhaustion. I looked over, searching through him. Moments passed and he took a glimpse at me.

"I'm fine Claire."

"You seem so out of it though.. How are things with Julie?" His girlfriend of a couple months.

His deep pupils widened at the changed subject. "Good. Everything's good."

"Alright.." I really wasn't convinced but I let it slide. "You know you can always talk to me.. Addie or Hayley- we're here for you okay?" My eyebrows raised.

"Thank you." He obliged, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a small smile.

I nodded just as my phone buzzed against my thigh. I slipped it out, seeing that it was a new text message from Hayley.

_Guess what! All three of us are going out tonight after dance.. :) Sound good, yes I think so._

I laughed to myself before replying back. I almost felt like this outing was seriously random, which it was but we needed it. I wondered aimlessly on who would we meet tonight.. Where we would go, if it was a club or just dinner and a movie. Everything seemed to all be flying at me at once. In all honesty, it was good for me to have these thoughts. We needed to break free from being freaking college robots, we needed to explore what was out in the world. Besides school, or even-

My own thinkings were disturbed by a new presence. Not like there weren't enough presences around me, but this one was odded out from all of theirs. I looked up from the tiny screen and to my left, noticing a tall guy with deep, dark tan skin. His eyes were practically black holes of mystery as they burned into my sockets. Black spiky hair filled his scalp, looking so lush and shiny as it blew in the gentle wind.

After feeling like I've stared awkwardly at him enough, I turned my attention to the front and back to my phone.

He was rustic with those black, dirt crusted boots, but absolutely beautiful and unique in every way. I had to say though... He looked very out of place. Like a little lost puppy-

_Good god, did he just walk closer to me_. My body tensed, wondering what the hell I should be feeling right now. Creeped out? Yes.

But he was hot.

I unwillingly looked back at him, only to sizzle in my sneakers from the breathtaking smile that he shot me. It took my mind a few seconds to realize that I should smile back or at least do something!

I let a easy, carefree (or so I hoped) smile rise on my lips as the silence in our minds continued. Crowds of talking people all over us didn't affect our connection whatsoever.. It was a bit weird.

I had never seen this guy in my life but I felt as if I'd seen him from somewhere..

Too caught up in our gaze, I didn't think that this would happen.

"Hey!" I yelled as a blurr of black swerved in and out of my vision, taking me phone along with it. _Holy shit!_

I was about to go after him when my approacher did that for me.

"Dude, did you see that guy!" I hissed over at Billy.

"Um yeah. He stole your phone." He said absently while drawing.

My eyebrows pressed down in thought as I pulled up on my toes to see if I could spot my hopeful savior in the crowd. Not a chance.

"Fuck." I muttered, slamming my heels down.

"Sorry about that Claire..." I felt Billy's palm on my hand.

"Uh, its alright. I can get one... soon." I grunted, feeling a wave of rage come over me.

Waiting felt like a stupid word. Patience was at the essence and I didn't seem to have it. I was due to be back home about twenty minutes ago but I made the decision to wait it out... To see if my mystery man came back either full or empty handed.

I doubted either.

Suddenly, a pair of familiar black boots came into my view as I was staring at the ground. My head slowly roamed up the figure, _why is he so tall?_

Ending up with his worried expression.

"I... Um." I was shocked to hear that his voice was deep, rough and husky. "The guy who stole your phone," He took a second to breathe. "He threw it in the street and it got crushed. I'm sorry."

My heart sank at the news of my poor phone, though I didn't want to make him feel bad. "Its okay.. That phone was getting crappy anyway."

He frowned at what I had just announced.

"Thank you though. For chasing that guy?.. But um," I rambled nervously, smiling at his glowing skin.

He laughed, "No problem. No problem at all..." Trailing off and shifting his weight.

The wind howled through us in the quiet time.

I cleared my throbbing throat, "Sorry if this is... weird, but have we met before?" My eyebrow raised while I suddenly wondered why I had just said that.

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." Hand extending out towards me. I was pretty timid at the thought of shaking this guys hand but I let myself have it. Wow, his grip was really nice... and quite warm. "Claire."

"That's a beautiful name." He swallowed as our hands stayed in the same spot..

I blushed immediately and said, "Thank you."

It was all too quiet while we stayed connected at hands length, smiling but just completely staring. Billy cleared his throat so over dramatically that I would have to thank him later for it. Jacob released from me, my hand quickly coming back to its chilly stage.

"So.." He glanced down at his feet.

"I.. um, have to get going." I kept my eyes on his face, even if he wasn't looking at me.

"O-okay." He stuttered with a cute grin.

"Thanks again for doing what you did. It was... interesting."

"It wasn't any trouble.." He seemed to sigh lightly.

"Hmm." I studied him, "I'll see you around." I waved timidly without thinking as I backed away. Embarrassingly bumping into a old woman in the process. We both chuckled at my stupidity.

"Maybe. It's a big city after all." His teeth were so fucking white, oh my goodness, while effortlessly running his fingers through his hair.

"Right... What was I thinking?" Jesus, did I just say that? I laughed at myself as I turned around, giving a small look towards Billy before running off down the street, my heart pounding in my ears.

Twenty minutes later of non stop running, fueling off of pure adrenaline, I made it back to the complex with a raspberry smoothie in hand.

"How was your run?" Hayley glanced up from her papers as she was sat at the kitchen table.

Doi. Amazing. "Um, fine. The usual I-uh guess." I shrugged, treading off to my room.

"Where's Addie?" I called as I gathered a few things to move into the bathroom for a quick clean up.

"Shopping for more food." Hayley chuckled.

I poked my head from around the wall, shock splashed all over my face. "That's why she got dressed? Wow."

"I know right? I was pretty surprised myself to see it..." She shook her head in mock disbelief.

I laughed with her and was about to turn back to start on my shower, "Oh hey, you got my text right!"

"Yeah! So where are we going?" I smiled widely.

"I thought that we should wait for Addie so we can all discuss it but I really don't know.."

"Well that's fine with me, I'm gonna shower anyway."

"Okay, you do that, stink pot." Her face scrunched up.

"Shut up!" I sang as I closed the door behind me.

What a day its been... Though I was deliberating on if I should tell them about Jacob or not..

Not like I would magically run into him again. What are the odds of that?

* * *

_Okay so you know what to do! XOXOX_

_Have a great New Year! Be safe tonight ;) Muah!_


	3. Touch

Hello lovely people of fan fiction! :) So, as you can clearly see, I have a new name for this! _You Saw Me Coming_. Makes sense when you think about it right? Because Jacob saw her in his weirdo dreams and thoughts after he found out about Bella, and Claire can't figure out why she's seen him before. So yep, that's the official name! I hope I don't change my mind;) Thank you **Tarynla** for giving me your idea! Helped me a lot!

_Anywho, read on XOXO_

* * *

_**Claire**_

Many hours had gone by, all of which were filled with countless studying and some very fast paced jazz classes. Throughout it all, we've discussed the happenings on tonights outing. Possibly just a club night, hang out, relax... Wait, when does _relaxing_ overlap with _clubbing_? I had no idea, but either way, it sounded good to me. The others were thrilled at maybe meeting someone in that crowded room... Finding that instant connection with the opposite sex. That one person that you know you'll grow to love and adore...

**_Jacob.._**

_Argh, shut it conscience. Its not like I'll ever run into him like that ever again._

**_Bullshit. Don't think such idiotic things. Yes, its a big city-_**

_Correction. A very large city._

**_And you never know what could happen! He looked just a few years older, so what're his hobbies going to be?_**

_Fine, fine. The same things as me? Maybe. I guess._

**_Right. Just go out there, and keep doing what you do best._**

My conscience was still so cheesy but I stopped listening a long time ago.

"Why am I always the first one to be ready?" I yelled as I stood outside my door. Ke$ha's song Cannibal blasting through our walls, obviously coming from Addie's iPod.

"Its just cause you're quick.." I heard a muffled response from Hayley.

"And an overachiever!" Of all the things Addie calls me, she calls me that. I placed my hands firmly on my hips while continuing to wait for the slow pokes. Tipping up my open toed stilettos, I suddenly felt a tight pull against my calf muscle, having me feel the pleasure of it stretching. The idea intrigued me so much, I transferred my weight in between my two feet to do so.

Just then, the music stopped and the light clinking of heels were heard at once. Both their doors swung opened and we saw one another for the first time in our fabulous club attire.

Hayley modeled a fuchsia strapless number that hit just above her knees, with pockets accompanying the silky fabric. Her blonde hair curled wavy trailing down her back, with a long silver necklace matching the length. Oh those shoes were simple, but high and dark steeple grey. Make up otherwise, pretty much an amped up version of her regular day wear.

Addie's curves wore a short red camisole dress, which complimented her skin tone well. I doubt that she did anything to her perfect hair, so nothing on that. Make up, shoes, jewelry? Perfect as always.

"I must admit that we all look like sexy _beeeaaaahhches_." A smirk was drawn on Ms. Adeline's freckled face.

Both Hayley and I chuckled gently and we all started down the hall, towards the front door.

"Especially you Claire! I don't think I've seen ya all did up like this."

"All _did_ up? Really now.." I rolled my eyes.

They laughed from behind me, "Are you expecting to meet somebody there tonight?"

"No of course not, why?" I hope I sounded convincing enough. Though remembering that nothing could stump them...

"Forget it, let's just go have some fun alright?" Hayley replied, surprising me further.

"Yeeeyah!" I turned round to see Addie fist pumping. Oh god.

"Come children, let's go find us some men.." The short blonde's voice low and mysterious.

"Right with you!" Addie's tone rang throughout the hallway.

Sigh. I might've found mine earlier.. But didn't think that we'd ever see each other again.

_**Jacob**_

It was my first day here, well I flew in yesterday but technically, the first day of being able to wander around on my own. Without my roommates following at my heels, whistling to every girl that caught their eye.

Jocks.

Although once I finally made it back to the condo, slowly but surely, Travis and Luke offered me the opportunity to go out with them tonight. Which sounded pretty good. But Claire, that mysterious exotic beauty, who I tried saving today. Or her phone. So pathetic.

I liked the way I got lost in her deep, dark brown eyes, swirling farther and farther into her. That smile of hers that just easily appeared on her face.. I needed to see her again. Someway, someday, but how? It's New York. Over a million people in the state alone.

"Hey Jacob, you look a little out of it man. You alright?" Travis asked from the passenger seat as we cruised down the still busy boulevards.

I was slightly surprised he would ask me something. Especially on how I was feeling? Weird. "Um, yeah, I'm good."

"Maybe he met the one today." Luke snickered while hands were at the wheel of the black Dodge Charger.

My cheeks rose in temperature though I still gazed out the window, keeping my focus on all the flashing lights that were still unknown to me.

"He did go out earlier by himself, and took oh _forever _to get back!" I felt Travis's hand shove my knee.

They continued with their chat and I eventually gave up on looking at the blurry signs and laid my head back against the rest.

I then looked over my outfit that I hadn't really prepared.. Still wearing my dark jeans I had on earlier in the day, I changed into a white tee and Travis lent me his beloved leather jacket. He told me that I needed it to look at least, good. Although I still wanted to have some Jacob on me. Which explains my rugged boots.

I remember noticing Claire eyeing them especially...

Time wasn't on my side today... I was always now so caught in my own day dreams, thoughts and images of this girl; nothing seemed real to me but her. Barely realising that we had already parked and the guys were just stepping out of the car.

It was already almost ten, and there was a huge crowd piled in front of this brick building. A neon sign was hanging above our heads, reading: _Touch_.

People of all sizes were lined up, dressed in their best for the night of a lifetime. I swallowed back some nerves of hesitation, though Travis and Luke passed by to make their place in front of me. I still wasn't sure if I liked them yet.

Following them up to the line of approval, I shoved my hands into my pockets, shuffling the small rocks that were beneath my feet. The line moved exceptionally slow, though to be honest, hearing the blasting beat of the deep bass through the wall got me excited. Adrenaline racing within my veins.

When I looked up after what felt like a century, just to my right was a trio of women, the one in the middle stood out to me in a way.. Not because she was pretty, she was absolutely stunning no doubt about it.. but I..

She smiled as they talked on. That smile. _Her _smile.

Claire.

My heart immediately went up my throat, stammering furiously in protest. I found it hard to breathe with her looking like that, and in my sight. In my reach.

They made their way to the back of the line, while my head continued following her every move. I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to catch her attention so badly, it was killing me that she wouldn't stare over in this direction. Though one of her friends, the brunette, shot her eyes over at me. Curiosity filled them for one second and I intended over to the other brunette that was intently speaking to the blonde. Her eyes seemed to narrow and it made me wonder..

"Jacob! Dude, come on!" I whipped my head around a little too fast, seeing that the extremely large guard was waiting for my I.D. I mumbled an apology for the hold up and scrounged in my back pocket for my wallet, pulling it out and my license, holding it up for the man to observe. He studied it for a moment and nodded his thick head, waving me off to go on in.

I took a few steps forward and rotated a little, peeking around the mass of bodies. Only to see Claire's lean body resting back casually against the red velvet rope. I breathed a small grin when her head slowly turned my way just before I was pulled by the arm inside the booming building.

The guys soon got dragged off by a couple of girls and I was... well alone. I strolled over to the bar, sliding in a stool and ordering up a Brown Ale. Swirling the seat around, I faced a huge scene, filled with packed bodies swaying back and forth to the vibrating bass. My pupils caught some couples sneaking off through a door which looked like the bathrooms, some didn't even make it to the bathroom. The strobe light would come on at times, revealing a cool way to see things. Neon bursts of light filled the whole bar and the wall behind it. It reminded me of the Bellagio in Vegas. Never been but have seen many pictures..

Leaning back against the steel counter, I sighed to myself as I continued to search the crowd for that one face. No luck.

"Yo there Native! Heads up," My head turned just in time to see my beer come flying down towards me. Catching it without thinking. Shocked by the sudden reflex, I quickly shook it off and tipped up the bottle to my mouth. As the liquid was flowing down my throat I felt a light tap upon my shoulder. In the midst of swallowing, I flipped over to see a beautiful woman looking so innocent but all so fierce as she waited for my reply.

Holy shit... wasn't she a sight for sore eyes. _Long time no see huh?_

Blood red heels held her up higher than I thought, while her body shape swayed within the black strapless dress.

"Hey Jacob." Her voice silky smooth. I loved the way she said my name.

I hadn't noticed that I'd held the alcohol in the pool of my mouth for that long, I blinked once before forcing it down roughly.

"So we meet again?" She smiled slightly, taking her place in the bar stool next to me.

Open your damn mouth Jacob. "Not intentionally."

"Oh? So you weren't trying to be a creepy stalker staring at my friends?" Her brown pools seemed to be taunting me.

"No of course not. I was just trying to get your attention.." That last one ended on a quiet note.

She giggled softly, her fingers began twisting within the strands of her curls. "That's what one of my friends informed me.. But she thought that you were just another pervert who wanted to shack up later on."

I practically choked on my spit.

_Oh wouldn't I.._

"Anyways," My tone was pretty shaky as I eyed her smoky bronze skin that was inches from grasp.

"Are you nervous?"

For once, her voice wasn't teasing or sarcastic. It was honest. Real.

"Would you laugh if I said yes?" I let a grin slip past my charade as I took another sip of my drink.

"No, I wouldn't." That smile shone once again, with ease this time. Our eyes connected and they never broke contact from then on.

We shared stories that I never thought I would share with a person whom I'd just met the no more than nine hours ago. She learned about my past, every little detail, I spilled it out on a plate and she took it in better than I would've expected. She applauded my urge to leave home to have a life of my own, a new start and finding that pathway of solitude.

Claire's backstory intrigued me immensely. The fact that she was so passionate about dance and that she ended up staying with it through college, I felt as if she was indeed the one for me.

Claire knew where she wanted to go, I didn't. I was still trying to figure that all out and she would be my base, the crutches to help me along my journey.

Of course, I seemed to be incredibly attracted to her in every single way... Making every important body part throb its ass off the second I laid my eyes on her.

The time flew by like it was never there. Before I knew it, Claire and I were intertwining our fingers playfully upon the counter. The touch of her delicate skin against mine was like a fire had erupted. Though the flames were soon dowsed when two girls stumbled over in our direction.

Claire's hand was removed in a flash.

"Addie, Hayley... hey." She breathed, a little dazed.

I looked over, seeing the smirks on their faces as they looked back and forth in between us. "It's almost two thirty just to let you know," The curly brunette hiccuped. "And we're gonna head home now."

"Is that really the time?" Claire sounded surprised.

"Yes ma'am." The blonde nodded.

Just then, Travis and Luke caught sight of me through the still crowded abyss and made their way over. I would've thought that they'd be else where by now..

"I'm Addie by the way." Red dress stepped forward with her hand held out.

I shook it firmly, "Jacob."

"Hayley here." The shorter one waved slightly with a smile.

"Nice to meet you two. Claire's told me so much about you.." I grinned, taking a glance over back at Claire, whom was twiddling her fingers in her lap.

"Addie huh?" Luke's deep voice interrupted the conversation. Addie looked over her shoulder and I think her eyes just locked onto her target.

"Yes? Who wants to know."

"Luke does, but you have to introduce me to your friend here.." Travis held Hayley's eyes, while a light pink was placed on her cheeks.

All in all, I think you know what happened next. The guys escorted the girls outside and got them a cab, while Claire and I got our own cab and I went with her just to make sure she was home safely. I had a good feeling about tonight..

* * *

"So..." She half smiled as the wind flowed through the space in which was between us.

"So.." I repeated with a small grin.

"Would you like to meet me in front of the AT&T store down in Times Square tomorrow?" She blurted out slowly, her eyebrows smashing together.

I pondered a bit. Maybe a bit too long.

I guess she felt the need to explain further. "I'm just going to get my phone tomorrow and I was just wondering if you'd like to maybe go out... to lunch afterward."

I chuckled at the amount of what she just said. This nervousness about her, it was cute. And she hasn't shown it till this very minute. "Sure, sure."

"Really?" She sighed in disbelief. I thought _I_ was the nervous one.. Only cause she seemed so confident in everything that she does, it only made sense.

"Yeah, I'd love to." I smiled softly down at her.

Her features beamed, "Okay great. How bout noon?"

"Sounds good to me." I nodded, shifting my weight.

"I had a good time with you tonight Jacob.. Thank you." Warmth filled her round eyes.

"Why are you thanking me when we ran into each other unexpectedly?" Cue the eyebrow raising.

"Just because I think you're a good guy, and you deserve a bright future." My stomach fluttered at her honesty.

She then inched closer to me, raising all the way up on her toes and grasping onto my arms for leverage while her lips pursed against my cheek.

We both smiled at the act and I huffed a small laugh to myself, mostly because I was in awe.

"Goodnight Jake." Her tone was hushed as she used my nickname for the first time. Waving absently at her, she gave me one last smile before turning towards the enterance of the apartment building.

Everything came into place after that very moment. Celebrating happily to myself, I almost forgot about the waiting cab driver. I slid in the backseat and directed him to my place, all the while, our date for tomorrow was all over my mind.

* * *

What'd you think? I honestly just wanted to get this one out of the way...

REVIEW!

XOXOX


	4. Boy, You Flatter Me

**Hey all, thanks for the reviews for my last chapter... Please don't be afraid to let me know if there's anything that I need to improve on or what, I love hearing from you! Don't be a stranger :)**

**This is one of my shorter chapters so I'm pretty ehh about it.. I don't like posting short ones, but this is all of what my head could produce last night! **

**Hope you enjoy otherwise XOXOX**

* * *

_**Claire**_

I had to admit, I was indeed pretty anxious to see Jacob today. Even if I had just met him yesterday, but we did share some things late last night, that I don't think I would've shared with anyone else _but _him. The way he made me feel... It was a mix between excited happiness and or nervous butterflies. There was nothing to explain about the first feeling, I just was happy being with him; having his fingers intertwining with mine, the way how he was so incredibly warm and that it could heat up my insides from him being by my side. The other side of my emotions, those jittery butterflies, they just didn't know what to think of Jacob. I somewhat felt uneasy around him, almost like my legs were to give out at any moment. Nervous because I wasn't sure about him quite yet. He had that rough outer exterior to him but he was indescribably sweet and charming on the inside.. I wanted to be in his arms, to have him hold me tight and to never ever let go.

But hey, its _only _been twenty four hours.

I began tapping back into reality as I was waiting for my helper to retrieve my new phone. The streaming sunlight shone brightly into the small side shop, _it was another nice day after all_. Glancing down at my feet, I looked over my black slouchy boots, turning them in and out in a way to amuse me.

_This guy was taking his time okay?_ I had to do something.

Looking back up, I saw that he was just about ready with my _Blackberry Curve_. Goodness.

"Alrighty, your total is $149.99."

"Holy.." I muttered before shaking myself out of my daze and reaching around to snatch my wallet out of my purse.

"I'm sure this will cover it." A deep voice nearly scared the shit out of me. I almost yelped as my head whipped to the left, seeing no other than Jacob handing in his credit card.

He shot me a heart stopping smile, adding a wink (oh don't forget the wink now). The poor guy behind the counter looked so confused, but he slowly slid the card into his fingertips and was about to swipe it when I interrupted.

"Jake, _no!_" I motioned towards the guy to give me back the piece of plastic.

"What!" Jacob looked shocked. What the hell. "I'm gonna pay for it, and there's nothing you can do about it."

I started to shake my head slowly at first, baffled at what was going on, but also slightly flattered at how he would do such a thing for me. _I hardly knew this guy.._ "First off, I can do something about it and second? You are _not _going to pay for my phone! Why would you- _why_?" My arms raised, I felt like a flailing monkey trying to cope with him.

His eyebrows pressed together, "Because I feel responsible for what happened to your last one."

"You didn't steal it."

"And I didn't save it either. So I feel bad."

I groaned, having enough and turned on my heels, heading for the swinging glass door.

"Looks like you're paying dude."

"That's completely fine. Hurry though, I um, have to catch up with her."

Minutes later, as I was waiting outside the building, the I-can-pay-for-everything-even-if-we-just-met guy walked through the door, swinging a white plastic bag in his hand. A large white grin placed on his oh so... _beautiful _face.

Cocky.

"Here you go." He whispered coming close to my body.

I snagged the bag from him, feeling quite angry and raged, but it only took no more than three seconds for my body to cool. I took a deep breath before glancing up at his face. Which was beyond beaming. I could feel my eyes soften, which led to me smiling, "Thank you Jacob. You just saved me a whole load of cash."

"You're welcome.. It was the least I could do." His hand went straight up to his neck, rubbing it as if he was shy.

My cheeks fell red with heat as I watched his body language unfold in front of me. I took the time to stuff the tiny bag into my large Mary Poppins style purse before non-hesitantly weaving my arm through his. The corners of his mouth curled up into a small smile as he witnessed my movements, welcoming me in with gentle eyes.

With that, we started our stroll down the crowded sidewalk, arm in arm, smiles filled our faces as a new spring came into my step.

"So where are we headed?" I questioned.

"I don't know, you tell me. You've been here longer than me." His throat produced a husky laugh.

"True, very true." I bit my bottom lip, holding back my snickers. "Hmm. What do you prefer? Food wise." I flickered my eyes over his tall figure.

"I'll eat anything honestly. I'm not a picky eater that's for sure."

Bingo. I grow so annoyed with picky eaters, its insane.

"Oh awesome.. Well I'm sure that you will love it here in New York." I smiled widely, closing the little space that there was left between our bodies.

His body seemed to adapt to mine, molding perfectly against it. "I'm glad that I have you to show me around." His onyx eyes twinkled down at me with warmth.

I blushed deeper than I had earlier but said nothing. He chuckled along side me, keeping pace with my strides.

"So your friends seem nice.." He suddenly turned the subject.

"They're practically my sisters." I smiled absently. "Though they couldn't stop talking about your friends last night... Hilarious I tell you."

"Oh my roommates.." I noticed his head sway back and forth. "Well all I know so far is that they're definitely characters."

"I didn't know jocks could carry any emotional characterism other than the urge to fuck any girl in sight." I smirked slyly.

He bellowed a loud laugh, "Trust me, from what I've learned about them, they do. But they can be... trust worthy. At times."

"Ahh, well that's nice to have. Sometimes." I let out a giggle.

"Right.."

We stopped quickly at the sight that the streetlight was red, and it was our time to wait while the cars raced along. More and more people started to form behind us while the seconds ticked by. My heart pounding like a drum as my thoughts continuously were on and about Jacob.

The way his shirt fit so tightly against his chest and arms made my knees waver, and that the way his eyes looked like black diamonds when the light hit them at just the right angle; he was just something else to gaze upon.

I guess I didn't notice myself completely staring at his bulging biceps when Jacob himself had to shake me awake from my trace, letting me know that we could walk across now.

I felt so incredibly stupid, I wanted to just crawl over to a corner and curl up into a ball.

Well how could I not see them? They were just... _there!_ Big, tan and gorgeous.

_Get a grip, their just muscles._

**_Get a grip on those muscles.._**

_Not listening conscience!_

About ten minutes later of restaurant searching, we stumbled upon a deli that I remembered going to with my mom long ago. Thinking that it was the best food that I have ever eaten in my whole life. But then again, I was only 11.

I thought it was cute when Jacob released my arm to go open the door and hold it open for me. I also thought it was cute when he said, "Two please." to the hostess. The way he held my hand as he led the way behind the hostess also made me think cute as well.

Lets just say that he was freaking adorable and I could easily see myself liking him even more as time went on.

Jacob and Claire.

Claire and Jacob.

_Could you say that I was smitten with love? Or was it just a simple crush?_

* * *

My apologies for the short chapter but could you review for me anyway?

I'd appreciate it with my life! :)

XOXOX


	5. How Do I Know You're Real?

**Hey everybody! Anybody, really.. If you still want to read this story. I'm back with a longer chapter than the last; I'm very, very, EXTREMELY sorry it took me like, what? _7 months_ to update? What is that? I wasn't inspired at all for the longest time, plus dance and competitions, and New York and vacation and life for all that matter. I can't guarantee that there will be a chapter update shortly after this one, but I will try my best. :) **

**Thanks for the reviews and the constant love for everything else I do, I appreciate it everyday. xo**

* * *

_**Claire**_

As soon as the sun came and went on that wonderful day in Manhattan, after the whirl of emotions that surrounded me after my date with Jacob, I recieved an email. From the head dance instructor at the studio we go to. It explained that hours long rehearsals were to start on Wednesday; which was today. A string of time slots in which myself and the rest of the class(es) would be preparing for the one night only recital that debuted the following month. My eyes trailed over the digital letters and numbers that were upon the monitor, each sentence reading each the title of what piece we would be praticing, what day and the starting and end time. Once I'd finished scanning, I counted in my head to figure out how much this was all going to be.

Wednesday would be nine hours (since this also included an hour and a half warm up slash quick technique class).

Thursday: eight.

Friday: ten.

Saturday and Sunday: seven.

Only Monday and poor little Tuesday would be our grateful days off. Though we wouldn't want to move! We'd be so exhausted.

_Holy shit.._

I didn't know what I was going to tell Jacob. I didn't want to blow him off if he asked me out again. But it wasn't like I could go ahead and skip any of these. It's only three weeks, I can make it. Three measly weeks of hell and then one two hour show. It will be over just like that.

I wished everything could be _that_ simple.

It was eight fifty seven; the early morning light beginning to stream in between the clouds and around the towering skyscrapers that were beyond our apartment walls. The sunbeams began to peek through our cream curtains upon the windows, streaks of yellow lay along the cherrywood floors. I scrambled around the apartment to gather my things so I could head out the door and start my stroll up the street where the campus was. Hayley was along side me, also in the same dances as I was, though Addie was snoozing away. She didn't have to be there until noon.

Lucky..

By nine o'clock we were out and in the elevator, descending seven floors very slowly. Hayley yawned from my side. I laughed hazily, closing my eyes for a moment. I wanted to be back in my bed, or maybe back with Jacob. I wanted to believe that, but I wasn't sure why. I barely knew this guy and in a matter of a couple days, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him. We stayed up all night talking on the phone, even though I knew that I had to get up early. I just couldn't pull myself away from the sound of his deep tone. It made my heart beat right out of its cage.

I felt my lips curving up into a small smile as I thought wonderously. The dinging of the elevator door awakened my senses with a jolt and I was back to dragging my feet across the tile like concrete had dried over them.

Hayley's slim figure strode in front of me, the length of her blonde hair swinging to and fro as it hung from her ponytail. I clutched onto the strap of my duffel that carried various shoes, water, food, first aid and such. All that was needed for a day of modern, jazz and ballet.

The clearing of Hayley's throat startled me out of my thinkings, and it had me realize that someone was outside the glass doors.

A tan skinned man, both muscular and tall, with a fluff of crow black hair atop his head.

_Oh no_.. Not today.

I gave him my best smile as we walked through the double doors, feeling a nudge of somebodies elbow in my side.

"Hey, Jacob." His teeth glistened in the morning sunlight at my appearance.

"Hey there," I chuckled under my breath from his response. We stood apart for a moment, uncertain of how to greet one another. Especially after last night. I, for one, wasn't sure if we should hug or not.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" I mumbled the first part soon seeing that there wasn't a parked cab in sight.

"I just thought that I'd stop by and take somebody out to breakfast. And I walked." He said simply.

My jaw hinged, "How far is your place?"

His head maneuvered over to his left, the whiteness of his perfect teeth poking out from beneath his plump lips as he chewed his lower one; thinking. "Probably ten-twelve blocks or so."

I said nothing. Shocked beyond belief that he'd walk all this way, at nine in the morning, just to take me out for breakfast. Now, I had to tell him I couldn't _go_.

_Why me?_

I was speechless for those few seconds, wondering what to say next. I was wrapped around this guys finger for crying out loud. How could I say no to his face?

"I'll let you two talk... Um, see you up the hill Claire." Hayley muttered, giving a wave mostly to Jacob. Who now looked a little confused at why she did that.

"Jacob, look," I stood back, resting fully on my heels, darting my gaze from the ground to the many people that crossed our path. Anywhere but those toxic eyes. "That's really sweet of you, but.."

"But..." He coaxed.

"I have classes that I need to attend today. I'm sorry."

His expression subsided slightly, making my stomach churn. I didn't want to do this but what choice did I have?

"Oh. That's fine. When do you think you'll be getting out?" Surprisingly, he was calm.

"Eight this evening.." My eyebrows crimped together.

His eyeballs widened, "Wow. Ten to eight? What's this for?" I explained everything that I, myself, had just learned the night before. From the three weeks, to the whole point of the recital. I told him that I would be busy for a little while, except those two days. Though I would want to rest and relax for those cherishable moments.

"I understand." I looked up to see his hands shove into his pockets. During that glance, his eyes squinted in the brightness of the day, revealing this masculinity to his jawline; it clenching almost unbearably tight, I honestly couldn't breathe, let alone figure out what was on his mind. I shifted my daze to my right, feeling embarrassed with the creepy staring. I suddenly felt a finger under my chin, tilting it towards the center of my body, towards Jacob's charming half-smile. "I can bring you food during the week if you'd like. I'm guessing that there's no way any of you will want to cook for a while.."

"You know, that's not such a bad idea." I suppressed a grin, releasing a small giggle. When did I ever giggle? I think only when I saw Zac Efron without a shirt...

The brim of his chest rumbled with low laughter, his finger dropping back into the awaiting, empty pocket, "What do you guys prefer?"

"Pizza's good; oh, hot dogs- yes! Chinese!" I felt a fiery blush coming on from my wild rambles, but Jacob's constant gentle smile never faltered. "Are you sure you want to do this? Cause I'm positive we can take care of ourselves. I mean, it's only three weeks right?" I shrugged warily.

"I'd be happy to do it, Claire. All I'm really doing is studying and going to classes, and that's in the morning, so you're fine."

I groaned through my teeth, "But I don't want to contribute to you failing your tests by being hungry and whiny."

This time, he bellowed a laugh. His nose crinkled in the action; so cute. His palms made contact with my shoulders, having me shudder from the sudden connection of our skins. He paused before he spoke, realizing the sensation as well. Our eyes met, connecting so powerfully that I thought nothing-

"Ow!" I hissed under my breath, looking over my shoulder while one of my hands rubbed my arm sorely. I took a glimpse down, seeing a tiny stone by the edge of my sandal. Someone at _thrown_ a _rock?_ At me? Aiming for my _body?_ _Really.._

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked unsurely. I didn't listen, occupying myself with something else. I finally targeted my opponent:

Hayley?

_What the hell..._

She shot me a cheeky grin from afar, signaling me to wrap it up. I was just about to flip her off when I thought that would be as unnecessary as throwing rocks at your friends. Ugh.

I hadn't noticed that Jacob's warm hands had removed themselves. I frowned mentally, missing the temptation of the butterflies he'd given me from that simple, pedestrian motion.

I cleared my throat, my eyes catching his sparkling ones for a second before moving on.

He seemed to sense the unknown tension, in which he decided to speak."You can count on me that I'll be at your show. No doubt about it."

"Oh gosh," I covered half my face with a palm. "You don't have to come.."

"But I want to." His dark brown pupils bored into mine with sincerity as his mouth seemed to get closer and closer to my own. A sly smirk playing across his lips.

_Have we kissed yet?_ I don't think so. I think its too _soon_- really? I don't know!

All I knew was that each time he stared at me with those eyes, I felt myself fall harder and more deeply for him. Even throughout this incredibly short amount of time. Jacob had this essence about him that could win someone over as easily as gifting a child with a lollipop. I couldn't understand how he did it. It was..._magical_.

Although, I panicked. Changing directions of my chin which had him stop short of where he was going to kiss me. I heard small sigh come from him, and I quickly regreted not staying put.

"I have to go," I said in a flutter. Flickering my eyes back into his, though they were staring at the ground.

"I'll see you later, okay?" I laid my palm on his naturally warm cheek, where I also placed a light goodbye kiss. I then slid out from underneath him and made my way up the sidewalk, hearing the echo of my thundering heartbeat within my ears.

I could see the disappointment all over his beautiful face. He wanted it, but a part of me wasn't ready for it quite yet. I mean seriously? We met two days ago. Barely hugging and lips on the cheek were enough to keep my brain occupied. Though when I delivered that kiss to his flushed cheek, it did unlease some ticklish butterflies that made me smile easily.

I'll see if he lives up to his word.

Becoming the delivery boy of masses of food whenever we needed it.

That thought made me think that we were married, and I was his pregnant wife in the midst of wild cravings while he fled throughout the night just to find me the right food.

I knew in my mind that I would want to see him every single night, after a long exhausting day of bruise forming, sweat pouring dance, but I also had to accept the very true fact that it would be kind of impossible with the new whack schedule that I now have plus all of my classes. Thinking about it all overwhelmed my head.

I guess I can count on Monday and Tuesday to be my saviors.

After all, Jacob didn't mention those days. Maybe I could ask him if he'd like to hang out one of those times.. Maybe, just maybe, we'd get a little closer.

It'll all come in time.

Arriving to our regular subway entrance, Hayley and I walked side by side down the narrow flight of stairs. Curving to the left and underground, where we were led into a mass of bustling people, all doing the same thing. Swiping their metro card, pass through the turnstile, and go down another staircase towards the platforms. As we waited behind a few people, I rummaged around the outside pocket of my duffel for my metro card. Just as Hayley stepped through I grasped my card thankfully, holding it securely within my fingertips, I slid it through and we continued on our way.

The air under here was muggy. Hot, humid, it was hard to breathe sometimes. With the summers here in New York coming usually up to a blistering 90 degrees or more, it was always difficult to travel beneath the ground where none of the air could escape. Although the trains were ideally cooled, once you'd exit through the sliding doors, the heat would hit you like a tidal wave. Causing the soon disappeared sweat to return in an instant.

The journey between our apartment complex and _Steps On Broadway_ (the company/studio where we did most of our dancing) was maybe seven to nine stops; depending on if there was a 4 or 5 train (express trains) at the station, we'd take that instead. Fewer stops, giving us more time to stretch and do what we needed to do before our class began.

I was happy with my life. How it was turning out, with the dance major and keeping up in my classes and producing good grades, I was proud of myself. Especially from being away from my parents. Even with Addie and Hayley as wonderful, crazy roommates, it was still hard and overwhelming at moments. At fifteen I never thought I would actually be doing this. I was nervous, most of the time scared. Scared because I didn't know what I would do with the rest of my life. My mom home schooled all my brothers and I at a very young age, apart from going to preschool, kindergarten and bible study, she taught us herself.

When the oldest, Ryan, was eighteen he had decided on not going to college. You could say that my mom was furious but it was his choice, no one could tie him down but himself. He ended up living amongst the city, between Oakland and San Francisco, moving in and out of different apartments with his friends; I'd never really looked up to him much, only because he had thrown his life away. Not like I don't love him, I do, it's just... I don't get it sometimes. He's 26 now, he smokes constantly, his body is covered in tattoos, and I'm sure he parties every once in a while. I mean, he swore in front of me while in a conversation with our mom. I was eight. Really? Yeah.

Anyways, the middle; Shelby, he actually applied to public school around eighteen. So, senior year. That's where he met his present girlfriend, Stephanie. She was a junior at the time. They've been together for six years now, still going strong; I've wanted them to be married by now! They are seriously the cutest couple you could ever lay eyes on. And Stephanie is Shelby's only girlfriend. He's never really been in an relationship with somebody for this amount of time, maybe he's dated a few girls here and there during his short teen years but nothing quite this compelling. After graduating, they began their search for colleges. A couple years past and they finally found a quaint, sweet town all the way across the country (imagine how my mom was feeling of having her baby boy so far away): Auburn, Alabama. _Auburn University_ is a very beautiful campus. Full of green willow trees, vast plains of luscious grass, vibrant blue skies dotted with white puffy clouds, and of course, lovely humidity.

Sarcasm, again. My bad.

No really, the place was great. The people of the south are the sweetest things on earth. I loved taking family vacations over there during the fall; we'd gorge on the delicious southern cuisine; drink glasses upon glasses of sweet tea, well my mom and I anyway; attend the crowded football games, cheering on for the Auburn Tigers to '**_Kick em in the butt, big blue hey!_**'. I will forever cherish the memories we've made there in that small town.

Moving on: Jordan. The youngest of the brotherhood. He went through three years of junior college about an hour away in Stockton. Then after the hard process of figuring out what he wanted to do with his life, he ended up applying to _The Academy of Art University_ in San Francisco. He was torn between joining his girlfriend of a few years in Texas to pursue his "love" for cooking and doing what he really was meant to do - art, photography and animation/graphic design. I was a little angry at what he was thinking about at first. I know he did cook well, and he loved creating new things and sharing them with the family but it wasn't his passion like what art was. He continuously went back and forth, stressing himself out even more. The pressure of his girlfriend, Ashlyn, coaxing him into moving with her was bad enough, he didn't need anything more on his mind. Although when she moved last July, he was free to think on his own. Which led to choosing the right path.

And then there was one. The baby girl of the rambunctious family. The dancer, the sidekick photographer that looked up to Jordan, the one who always ate all the ice cream in the freezer. There really wasn't anything special about me... But then again, I was never known to give myself credit. For anything. I'd always struggled with confidence issues. Believing in myself through dance - and practically life - and how I executed my movements; I was a perfectionist. Another thing I got from my mom. All her kids got that amazing gene. It was just fabulous. And that's how this whole story began. _How did I make it into the real world?_ I asked myself that question everyday. I wasn't great in school, to be honest. My mom got so swamped with work by the time I was fourteen, I barely did any homework throughout the following years. It haunted me every night to think about my future. How in the hell would I get into college if nobody taught me anything? I was certain that I didn't want to go to public school. Just the thought gave me the chills.

But I got through. Somehow, by some _miracle_, I went to junior college like Jordan and wah-la; I'm accepted to _Berkeley College_.

It was ten to twelve and our small group had just finished rehearsing our piece, now taking a break before the next couple hours began. All of the dancers dispersed to their bags, some sitting on chairs or on the wooden floor with a water bottle in hand, chugging the precious liquid quickly. I trudged over to a corner where mine and Hayley's stuff was sat, crouching over my open duffel, I scrounged around for my large bottle. Hayley soon joined beside me, leaning up against the wall, her chest rising and deflating rapidly as she was breathing heavily. I shot her a small grin as I drank my water, stretching my warm muscled legs out in front of me. Just then, in the midst of the silence, somebody rushed through the door. Both our heads crane to see who it is; Addie. Her eyes catch ours and she starts making her way over, waving to a few people she knew along the way.

"How's your guys' morning so far?" She breathed, collapsing on her butt immediately.

"Exhausting." Hayley glared, setting aside her bottle.

I chuckled, "Alright, I guess."

Addie's eyes jotted between the two of us as she pulled her body forward and over her crossed legs; she groaned at the sudden stretch along her thigh and butt muscle. I laughed a little, letting my head fall back onto the concrete wall.

"I think you missed out this morning.." Hayley muttered. My eyes flickered to her, seeing a sly smirk rise over her lips. Addie _ahh'ed._

"Remember that hot guy that Claire was all over the other night?" My blond friend said slowly. I rolled my eyes and shoved her shoulder.

"The really tan one with gigantic muscles?" Hayley nodded in response. "Of course I remember - how could I not!" Addie's tone accelerated. "Plus he had some good looking roomies." She added evilly.

_Ugh_, I covered my face with my hands, hiding my sudden blush.

"Well, he surprised her this morning. He was standing outside the apartment building waiting for her so that he could take her out for breakfast! Isn't that adorable?" A squeak had risen from her mouth during the process.

I literally groaned. _Why?_ It's not that big of a deal.

"Really? Damn, Claire. He's really into you if he'll get up that early for ya." I glanced up to see Addie grinning deviously.

"It's nothing, guys. Seriously-" My mumbles were cut off.

"He walked twelve blocks for _you_... And you're saying that's _nothing?_" Hayley's monotone amused me, for a second. Addie's mouth was halfway open. I stared at the two of them in silence.

"Okay, okay; I felt bad enough for telling him I couldn't go, so please, just say it was nothing." I shook my head, pleading for my own sanity.

"Not from what I saw..." Hayley's tone raised with each of her words.

I blared my eyes straight at her, feeling a bit - no, a ton a anger surge through me at this moment.

"Ooh!" Addie squealed, pushing on my arm playfully.

"Come on, just forget it-" Thankfully I didn't have to finish my last and final plea, as Tina, one of our jazz instructors, had just strolled into the room. We all scrambled to get our things in order before standing and moving to the middle of the floor with the others.

I did have feelings for Jacob, but I didn't trust them fully. I didn't understand them so I was afraid to let myself go along with the whole charade.

Yes, he made me feel safe, happy, warm, beautiful and all those things, but I couldn't tell if this was the right thing to feel when you had just met this person two days ago.

Maybe he was the _one_.

_But how could that even be possible?_

I was lost.

* * *

Hmm, kay, review! :)

I love me some reviews... did you know that? ;)

XOXOX


	6. Exploring The Unknown

_Hey peeps. This chapter really is just a filler, I apologize! Though it explains more of Jacob and what he thinks of the Big Apple ;) Read on, review, and um... thank you! Haha :) Love you guys xo_

* * *

**_Jacob_**

After our rushed goodbye, Claire scurried past me and up the sidewalk where Hayley was waiting. I continued watching until their figures disappeared from sight.

_Did I just do that?_ Why would I want to kiss her so soon? Wouldn't that scare her off- _just like right now_.. But at least she had a reason to go, so I didn't feel _that_ weird.

Although I kicked myself for coming on that strong; already we were moving quickly, as friends, but hopefully we'd evolve into better friends and maybe move on into a relationship. Hopefully.

I wasn't positive that this would all work out between us but there wasn't any harm in trying.

I then started walking aimlessly down the sidewalk, opposite of where the girls had headed. Taking slow, easy steps through the crisp morning air.

Traffic sounds emerged into my ears as I was approaching a busy section. I looked around myself for a sign of where I was but there was nothing close in sight. Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I continued on my way, soon reaching a packed intersection. Taxis, cars, limos you name it. It was all in this one area. I stumbled onto a curb, waiting for the crossing sign across the street from me to turn green. Bodies quickly swarmed around me, causing the heat to suddenly rise within my skin. Horns beaconed, loud chatter fluttered through the wind, brakes screeched at the stop and go; I found myself easily fascinated with this atmosphere. I knew I could live among this amazing city, walk the streets beneath the towering skyscrapers. And of course, be with Claire.

If she _wanted_ my company.

I still was skeptical about what was going on between us. Yeah, we went out, but I don't think, in her mind, it was a date-date. I, myself, wasn't quite aiming for an actual date, though that would've been nice. I think it was too soon to start calling them dates. I wanted to get to know her better, get on her good side- things like that.

Even when we were at the club the other night, we connected hands a few times, but that was mainly flirting on her part. And we did have a few drinks, so that helped with the body language.

So then she did like me.

_Duh,_ **she kissed you afterwards**, _you idiot_.

On the cheek... But it's a start!

The light turned and the mob and I strode across the small walkway. While straying away from most of the crowd, I caught a street sign in my peripheral vision.

Fifth Avenue

_Oh, Jesus._

This was _not_ my place to be.

And just as I started to panic on where to escape, girls upon girls swamped the sidewalks with _Gucci_, _Coach_, and _Banana Republic_ bags swimming in their arms, rich expressions all over their faces. I gagged deep in my throat and turned the other way, heading anywhere else but here.

I made it to Times Square about an hour later. Along with a plastic Coke bottle and aluminum foil that had wrapped around the hot dog I'd consumed earlier, which I crumpled up into a ball and was feeling oddly heavy within my pocket. Coming across a trash can, I tossed it swiftly inside.

My eyeballs scanned the scene of the bustling people. You could easily spot who was who.

The tourists: A family of four, dressed in matching _Top of the Rock_ T-shirts, cameras in each hand.

The gangsters: Low riders, baggy graphic shirts, heavy chains.

The dancers: Bun heads, pink tights, no make-up, huge duffel bags.

The business crew: Suits/pencil skirts, shiny shoes, professional looking hair, briefcase, five thousand phones always in hand or a blue tooth earpiece.

It was like high school all over again.

Great.

That was mainly it. And then there was me, the outsider. Like always. Well, in Forks I was in the top ranks, though that was a small town. This. _This_ is just something totally different.

As the saying goes: _you're a small fish in a big pond_ (well in this case, let's use the word _gigantic_).

After the rant in my head had ended, I found a less crowded spot underneath the overhang of a hole-in-the-wall pizza place, called Zito's Pizza. The warm smells wafted out of the open door, swiping under the ridge of my nose tauntingly. My stomach growled ferociously, but I restrained myself to stay put. I had already eaten not too long ago, and plus, I didn't want to spend the rest of my money. And I didn't bring much to begin with, which was stupid.

Five minutes dragged by, and I unwillingly obeyed my stomach and lurked inside the tiny place, coming back out with a huge slice of pepperoni pizza and a Dr. Pepper.

Once I had finished my grub, I leaned against the wall, digesting and awaiting the moment when my aching legs would tell me to head home via subway.

* * *

**Eh?**

**Yeah, yeah I know, it was SHORT. That's what fillers are for. ;)**

**Anyways, I'll try and work on this more as soon as I can!**

**Review for me in the mean time :)**

**XOXOX**


End file.
